Valentine no Hanami
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: Una lluviosa tarde de San Valentín, Sakura recibe la ayuda de cierto chaval de ropas verdes al que demostrará lo mucho que le importa.


Hola fanfiqueros Con este escueto comentario traigo otra de mis ideas raras hechas fics. Es el último de una larga saga de fics realizados sin ningún tipo de inspiración, pero este me gustó lo suficiente como para subirlo (al contrario que los otros que aun tengo por aquí y no creo que salgan jamás a la luz XD).

Disculpad si no encuentro las palabras adecuadas, no dispongo de mucho tiempo para elaborar esta pequeña introducción y las ganas no acompañan XD Sólo diré que me ha costado mucho escribir algo así, he tardado bastante y me he tomado todo el tiempo del que dispuse. Así que, si alguien encuentra esta historia mínimamente interesante, le agradecería que me lo hiciera saber a través de un review para demostrarme al menos que el esfuerzo mereció la pena

También quiero hacer saber que dedico este fic a **Sa-Chan**, a **Deraka** (otra vez) y a **usagi-hk**, siendo su regalo de San Valentín en vista de que no puedo conseguir nada mejor para mis maestras T.T Ya sé que es una dedicatoria cutre y que el regalo no es gran cosa, pero os ruego que lo aceptéis y espero que os guste y esté a vuestra altura T.T

--------------------

**Valentine no Hanami**

_Había una joven flor de loto empeñada en crecer para tocar_

_así a un bello cerezo que había a orillas del lago._

_Pero todo esfuerzo era inútil, y al intentarlo la flor solo conseguía que sus propias raíces la sujetasen con más fuerza a la fría superficie del agua._

Finas gotas de lluvia empañaban los cristales en aquella fría tarde de febrero. Las desiertas calles de la aldea sugerían pasillos hacia ninguna parte, vías sin retorno, carentes de vida y sumergidas en el lamento del ocaso. Aquel día llegaba a su fin, un final alegre de cuento de hadas para muchos, pero triste para al menos una persona. Sentada en un banco empapado por el agua de lluvia y la humedad del ambiente, había una chica cabizbaja que se tapaba los ojos con las manos. Estaba llorando, un llanto que se fundía con la lluvia y se perdía en la inmensidad de su soledad. No parecía importarle que la lluvia mojase el bonito vestido rojo que llevaba puesto o estropease la flor que adornaba su cabello rosado. Nada le importaba ahora, permanecía sentada e inalterable mientras sollozaba silenciosamente. Hilillos de maquillaje desecho corrían por su rostro blanquecino y algunos restos de carmín rojizo en sus labios denotaban que antes habían estado elegantemente pintados. Con un gesto sorprendentemente maquinal dada la situación en la que estaba, se pasó una fina mano de porcelana por su parcialmente despeinada melena y retiró la deshecha flor de adorno, cuyos pétalos habían empezado a ceder. Había sido un bonito detalle para complementar su peinado aquel día, era una linda flor de plástico que emulaba perfectamente a la del árbol del cerezo, algo que iba muy bien con ella. Ahora, lo que tenía entre sus manos distaba mucho de ser una flor de cerezo; arrugada, con las puntas aplastadas y algunos pétalos rotos... Sakura pensó en aquellas flores de cerezo que jamás llegaban a madurar del todo y acababan como su adorno. Jamás verían sus pétalos danzar al viento y sentirlos como algo más dentro de aquella maravilla de la naturaleza que eran los cerezos en flor. Ella se sentía como su inútil flor de plástico, una flor de cerezo que se iba marchitando antes de tiempo mientras veía como las demás crecían y esparcían sus hojas despreocupadamente. A pesar de que el destino de todas las flores de cerezo al florecer es acabar marchitas, aquel escueto momento de esplendor era todo cuanto podían desear en su corta vida, una pequeña primavera que sentirían más que ningún otro ser vivo. Pero si se les negaba eso ¿qué le quedaba a la flor?

Sigiloso pasos resonaban por la calles de Konoha. Una sombra solitaria deambulaba bajo la lluvia.

Aquel Día de San Valentín la había tratado mal, aunque no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente y se limitara a sentirlo sin más. El amor, tan dulce y a la vez tan amargo como siempre, había sido sin duda la fuente de sur pesar. El culpable inexistente de sus miedos y traumas, aquel al que no podía culpar pero que sin embargo se merecía la culpa de su desdicha. ¿Pero qué era amar sino sufrir por la incapacidad de tener? Eso lo sabía bien ella. Aun recordaba las caras felices de las demás chicas y de sus acompañantes. Una bonita fiesta, una Fiesta de San Valentín con amigos y conocidos que se divertían mientras buscaban a su media naranja entre la multitud. Gentes felices que disfrutaban despreocupados del ambiente y sonreían felices y satisfechos consigo mismos. Sakura pasó sola toda la noche. Estuvo esperando durante minutos inacabables y horas infinitas que pasaban intercaladas con la punzante fatiga de la decepción y la desesperación. El Día de San Valentín, una bonita fiesta, amigos y conocidos, gentes felices buscando sus medias naranjas... pero sólo una persona con quien Sakura hubiera querido estar. La única persona a la que no vio. La única persona que no vino. La única persona con la que hubiera querido estar toda la noche, sumida en un abrazo sin fin como el de tantas y tantas parejas aquel día. La persona por la cual había decidido ir, por la cual se había arreglado con esmero y en la cual había seguido confiando hasta el último minuto. Nada había merecido la pena. Ahí estaba ella, sola y mojada bajo el manto de la lluvia y la oscuridad. Convertida en un verso sin rima que se lamentaba de su condición y no podía hacer nada para conseguirla. Porque él, aquel al que no podía tener, su intento de media naranja, ni siquiera se había acordado de ella.

Los pasos se detuvieron sobre un suelo enlodado. Había reparado en la presencia de una flor solitaria que sufría injustamente.

La lluvia se intensificaba, pero poco importaba. Era una flor rota, una flor sin arreglo cuyo destino era ver como las demás maduraban mientras ella se quedaba triste y sola colgando de una rama, a la espera de un viento que nunca esparciría sus hojas. Así que ¿qué más daba si la lluvia deshacía sus hojas o estropeaba su armonía? Nadie sabría jamás de ello... él no sabría jamás de ello. Estaba abandonada, tirada en la calle sin esperanza ni deseo de ella, abandonada por sí misma.

Entonces, la lluvia cesó de pronto. Un paraguas verde oscuro y una mano amiga tendida hacia ella la hicieron volver de nuevo a tierra, para encontrarse cara a cara con una cálida sonrisa que la invitaba a levantarse. Con un poco de esfuerzo, consiguió erguirse y dejar de sentir en frío roce metálico del mojado banco. Pudo verse a sí misma de pie contemplando con mirada triste a quien la había socorrido. Con un gesto tierno, su compañero la animó a seguirlo hacia un lugar seco donde ambos pudieran resguardarse. Ella aceptó, caminaron juntos bajo la sombra del desgastado paraguas, conscientes de lo afortunados que eran al disponer de algo con lo que evitar semejante chaparrón. Sakura sonrió sin saber muy bien por qué. A pesar de su cara sucia por los pegotones de maquillaje estropeado, su pelo alborotado y su vestido empapado, sonrió feliz. Se sentía bien, ahí caminando bajo la lluvia, sabiendo que no podía mojarse y que pronto estaría en un lugar seco donde intentaría olvidar sus fantasmas de aquel día. Pero sobretodo estaba feliz porque se hallaba en compañía de un amigo que guiaba sus pasos en la insegura senda nocturna, un amigo gracias al cual experimentaba ahora aquella sensación de bienestar al volver a casa y poder terminar el día.

No era en absoluto el Príncipe Azul que Sakura esperaba. No era por él por quien soltó sus suspiros ni por quien lloró durante tan amargas horas. Pero sin embargo, fue la única persona que se percató de su ausencia en la fiesta y pareció notar su persona incluso estando apagada. Él también era importante, tal vez no del modo en que ella lo desearía, pero no lo hubiera cambiado por nada. Tenía tanto que agradecer... Tanta dedicación, tanto esmero, tanto cuidado... Lo conocía muy bien, como también se conocía a sí misma y sabía que, a una persona así, no podía menos que importarle de verdad. No era la ráfaga de viento que demandaba en sus plegarias, pero sabía que ninguna esparciría sus pétalos más lejos y de manera más hermosa que aquel joven viento de flor de loto. Un viento que la amaría y recordaría aun cuando no quedaran restos ni de ella ni de las otras flores. Un viento que la recordaba y lo haría siempre, para el que no pasaba desapercibida aun estando a punto de marchitarse. Sakura, sin ninguna duda acerca de si se arrepentiría de ello más tarde, tomó entre las suyas la mano vendada de su acompañante y la acarició suavemente. Quería hacerlo, no por poder acabar el día como el resto de flores, sino porque de verdad lo sentía. Aquel momento lo merecía. Sin decir ni una sola palabra de aviso e ignorando la reacción del moreno ante su repentino apretón de manos, Sakura besó a Lee bajo aquel viejo paraguas verde. Y aunque era invierno, llovía y los pájaros aun no cantaban, las flores de cerezo florecieron más lindas que nunca en aquel rincón de Konoha.

_El cerezo se sorprendió tanto al ver la dedicación del loto que abrió sus_

_preciosas flores para que sus pétalos llegaran hasta él._

_La flor de loto sonreía, mientras con los suyos propios, atrapaba los cientos_

_de pétalos rosados que danzaban a su alrededor._

_Y comprendió que, más importante que crecer, fue intentarlo..._

_Y descubrir que no era necesario._

--------------------

El Hanami es aquella famosa fiesta japonesa que transcurre en la época de los cerezos en flor Me gustó la idea de asociarla con el fic, siendo desde siempre algo que me ha llamado la atención y que da pie a muchas ideas... Si algún buen escritor aun no se ha inspirado en esto, le aconsejo que lo haga ;)

Un saludo!


End file.
